Lost In The Woods
by erickatie
Summary: It's after Bella and Edward has left the Cullens house and they have voted. Bella has told Jacob that if she had to choose it would be Edward, but heart is telling her something-else....
1. Chapter 1

I found myself standing in the woods, between a wolf and a vampire. Any normal girl would have been terrified, but I am anything but normal. I saw the tears as they filled the russet wolf's eyes. I could fill my eyes as they began to get watery too. What had I just said? Did I really tell Jacob that I would choose Edward over him? Is that what I really wanted?

He turned and ran into the woods. His tale between his legs as if he was defeated. My heart ached for him. I wanted to run after him, pull him close to my chest and tell him that I was wrong. That I wanted him… I wanted us.

"Bella," I heard Edward's velvet voice call my name. I had forgotten that he was there.

I didn't turn to him. I couldn't let him see me shed a tear for Jacob Black. I couldn't let him know that I was in love with my best friend. I swallowed hard at the lump in my throat, but it wouldn't move. Had I made a mistake? I had said the wrong thing?

"Bella, Love,…" Edward called again. "I can get him for you."

I turned to face Edward. His hand was tilted a little like Jacob's tail. His eyes golden eyes looked down at me. He knew that I needed to be with Jacob, and he understood how much Jacob really meant to me. I couldn't say anything. I just nodded.

It felt like the wind had blown gently by me. Edward was gone just like that. He was running into the woods alone to find Jacob and bring him back to me. The thought of the two of them alone in the woods sent chills all over my body. Without me there, they wouldn't have anyone to stop them from killing each other.

After ten minutes Edward returned alone. My heart suck into the pit of my stomach, I wrapped my arms around my waist. Was this is it? Would I never see Jacob Black again?

"He went home, Bella. He needed to get dress. He said I could drop you off and he would make sure you got home safe and sound. I'll be there waiting on you, Bella. But take your time. Make sure this is something that you want. That you want me."

Once again I nodded. The car ride to Jacob's was silent. I wrapped both arms around my chest, for comfort. But nothing was comforting me. Every part of me ached. Every part ached for two different sets of arms, ripping and tearing me into Jacob's Bella and Edward's Bella. I had no ideal who's Bella was bigger. Would I ever know?

Jacob sat on the front porch at Billy's. His head was down, gently turned towards the woods. I sat in the car staring at him for a moment. It was as if I was paralyzed. How could one girl be so in love with two different men?

"I'll see you at the house." I said as I opened the door and got out. He nodded and I heard the Volvo pure as it speeds away.

Note from author: I am at work can't write much. Sorry. But I will write more if you guys are interested. Just review, review and review…..


	2. Chapter 2

I hesitated a moment before I made my way across the yard to Jacob. He fiddled with the unraveled him of his jean cut offs. "Jacob,…" I whispered.

"Do you get joy out of my pain?" His words were cold and straightforward.

"No…of course not." I knelt in front of him. My knees wet from the cold damp ground. "Jacob, the truth is I love you both."

He turned to look at me, a little confused.

"I'm in love with you, too."

"You can't have us both." He looked deep into my eyes. "I can't share you with him."

I bit my bottom lip, nodding in agreement. "I know." I stood up and turned away from him. "Jacob, I have tried to live without him. It almost killed me."

I felt his arm upon my shoulder, he turned me around to him. "Bella, I healed you. You were almost perfect again."

"Jacob, I don't know what to do."

"Maybe you should try living without me."

"What?"

He walked past me, facing the make-shift garage. "I can go wolf. Permanently."

I shook my head no. "Permanently. Jake, you can't do that." I pleaded. "How is that going to help me?"

He turned quickly. "That way you'll know which one you really can't live without."

The ride back to Charlie's was quiet. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. My mind was cloudy from everything that I had just learned that day. I needed Jacob, that I was sure of. But was it enough? The rabbit came to a stop outside the house. Charlie was probably watching the game, and I was sure that Edward wasn't too far away.

Jacob stared out the window at the street light. I felt my heart being ripped from my chest. I closed my eyes to fight back the tears. I knew that he had made up his mind and there was nothing that I could do about it. Jacob was stubborn and when he set his mind to do something it was exactly what it was going to do.

"Jake, please…" I opened my eyes and turned to him. "Please, don't do this."

"It's the only way, Bella." He didn't make eye contact.

"When?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"As soon as I get back to La Push."

"Where will you go? When will you come back?"

He glanced in my direction. "North. And I don't know."

"What if I need you? How will I find you?"

He took a deep breath. "Sam can find me."

I reached across the gear shift and took his warm hand into mine, pulling it to my cheek. "I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"That I'll never see you again."

"That's your call, Bella." He took his hand back. "I have to go. I need to spend time with Billy."

I nodded. "I love you, Jacob."

"I love you too."

I leaned across the seat and kissed him softly on the lips. My heart racing, my lungs losing all the air they had, like a hot air balloon. I pulled back, looked into his eyes once more, then got out of the car. I stood in the street as he drove off. I felt my knees give out and just as the taillights got out of sight, I felt two cold arms wrap around my waist.

"He's gone." I cried. "He's gone."

Edward pressed his lips against my forehead as I turned to him burying my head in his chest. How was I going to live without my sun? How was I suppose to live without Edward? I just wanted someone to run over me with an eighteen wheeler. Crush me flat and that way there would be nothing left to hurt.

Edward waited until I told Charlie goodnight and made my way up stairs to my room. I opened the door and fell to my knees. The thought that I could possibly never see Jacob again was surely going to leave a scar in my heart, but how big would that scar be? Could I heal and move on? I don't know. A this moment everything is a blur, even the image across from me. The man that I went to Italy to save, the man that is a drug to me. Could I quiet him? Stop craving him?


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacob**

I entered the house to find Billy and Sam sitting at the kitchen table. They both turned their attention to me when I entered the house. I was sure that Billy knew something wasn't right, so he called Sam to play big brother.

"Jacob,…son." Billy said.

I grabbed a coke and a bag of chips from the fridge. This would most likely be my last snack as a human for,... well with my luck for-ever. My heart knew that Bella wouldn't choose me over that damn bloodsucker, that I was sure of. Maybe that's why I chose to go wolf. Maybe I was hoping that being in that form I could forget her. Forget the pain of knowing her.

"Is everything okay, Jake?" Sam stood up from where he had sat.

"Everything is great."

"It didn't sound like it earlier. We heard what you were thinking in the woods. You were thinking about leaving town in wolf form. Then Edward approached you. What happened?"

I tossed a few chips into my mouth and washed them down with a swig of coke. "My personal life has nothing to do with the pack."

"Yes it does. When you're in pain, so are we. You know that."

"Son,… I know how you feel about her. I know that it hurts. But you can't run away from the pain. Away from me." Billy's voice trembled and I thought I saw a tear fill his eyes.

I placed the bag on the counter next to the coke can, and knelt down by my dad. "I love you, dad." I pulled him in for a hug. "But I can't live like this. It hurts too bad." I stood up and ran out the front door, feeling my body begin to shiver, I busted into my wolf form in mid-air and dashed into the woods before Billy could stop me.

**Bella**

I laid in my bed staring at the darkness outside my window. I wondered what Billy had said to Jacob. If he had talked him out of leaving, but I knew there was no chance of that. I wondered where he was now and just how far he would go. My tears raced down my cheek and my stomach laid in knots. Edward still sat in the corner of my room. We hadn't said a word to one another. He knew I needed to be alone, but he couldn't leave me there. Part of me didn't want him too. Part of me Jacob's part wanted Edward to disappear. To leave and never come back. I hated feeling this way. Being torn into.

Jacob meant more to me than I was ever willing to admit. I couldn't close my eyes without seeing his face as he told me goodbye, so I decided not to sleep. I wanted to scream into my pillow and let out all the pain and sorrow I felt inside, but Edwards Bella wouldn't let me. She wouldn't put Edward through that.

"Bella,… I…" Edward said lightly.

"Edward, please not tonight." I moaned. I couldn't think as it was. Conversation was something that I was not going to be good at.

**Jacob**

I had no idea where I was going, and I didn't care. I wanted away from Forks, away from La Push and away from the voices in my head that beg me to come back. I was almost near the Canadian line and I wasn't alone. I knew that. I paused turning to see Leah as she stepped out from behind the tree. Her wolf eyes were just as mesmerizing as her human eyes.

Leah, I have been patient in letting you fallow me thus far. But it's time for you to go back. I said sternly.

She seemed to smirk at me through her teeth. Back to what? Back to watching Sam feel guilty about him and me. Watching how he looks at Emily. No thanks, Jake. Besides who says that you're the only one that gets to run away?

I do. You have your mom and Seth.

And you have Billy. She snapped back.

I felt a pull at my heart. I loved my dad and I definitely didn't want to hurt him. But it was a sacrifice that I was going to have to make. If you follow me, you have to stay on your best behavior. There will be no pity party, and no talking trash about… I couldn't make myself say her name.

Fine. And you won't think about how sorry you feel for me, being a girl werewolf and the whole Sam and Emily thing.

Fine. I made a dash at the line that would separate us from the world we knew. As bad as it ailed me, maybe having Leah to talk to wouldn't be so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jacob**

I watched the fur on Leah's back rise and fall as she slept beneath the tree. I couldn't sleep. Not even in wolf form. How did I ever think that I would be able to forget her. Bella meant to much to me. I would never get over her. I stood up and turned around flopping down on my other side so that Leah wasn't in my sight. I felt bad for her too. She became a wolf a week ago and now she had to deal with being in Sam's head. Knowing how he saw her. How he loved her but they were forces bigger than either of them, that stopped them from being together. Forces beyond our control, forces that cause us heartache and pain.

Your thinking is deafening. Leah moaned.

Go back to sleep, Leah.

Is it going to be like this every day?

I didn't ask you to come. I growled a low growl.

Jacob, listen to my mind. I can block out all the bad things so that you don't see or hear it. You need to learn to do the same.

You keep watch, it's my turn to sleep. I knew it would be hard, but maybe I could get a couple of winks in, just to get Leah out of my head.

**Bella**

I dosed off sometimes during the night. I know this, because I had a dream. I was standing in a doorway, Billy's doorway. The wind gently tossing my hair back and forth in my face. The smell of the woods all around me. Then slowly out of the woods, he crept out for me to see. His russet fur blowing just like my hair, behind him was a little wolf. His fur the color of Jacob's. The little wolf made a dash at me. I knelt down to him, allowing him to lick my face.

"You don't let me do that." Jacob said.

I looked up to see Jacob's human form. "It's cuter when you're younger." I stood up and kissed Jacob with such hunger and passion, I didn't want to let go.

"Momma, I beat daddy." The little wolf said, now standing in front of us, with his coffee skin, and his dark hair. He was a splitting image of Jacob.

"Wow,… I am impressed." I patted his head and nodded towards the house. "Grandpa Charlie is in with grandpa Billy."

The little boy fled into the house screaming grandpa, grandpa. Jacob smiled. The smiled that touched his eyes. The smile that I loved more than anything. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into him. He stared into my eyes and I woke up.

I sat straight up in the bed, screaming out Jacob's name. My body soaked with my own perspiration. I searched the room for any sight of him. But there was none. I looked at the corner that Edward once sat to find it empty. Edward probably left afraid Charlie would enter to check on me. It was ten-thirty in the morning. I jumped out of bed and threw on a sweat shirt and a pair of jeans. I hurried out of the house, and into my truck.

Billy was sitting on the front porch when I arrived. His long hair pulled back, his face filled with worry. I hopped out of the truck and ran to Billy. I knelt before him, taking his hand into mine. My tears fell from my eyes.

"I love him, Billy. It's always been him."

"I know." He smiled.

"Where is Sam? I need him to find Jacob."

Billy nodded towards the edge of the woods. Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil all slowly made their way towards us. They weren't their happy selves. It was like something was missing. Like a part of them and I knew what part. The part that I missed too.

"Bella,…" Sam said a little shocked.

"Sam, I need you to find him. I need to tell him something." I pleaded making my way over to him.

"We tried, Bella." Paul said. "That's what we've been doing all day. Searching for him and Leah."

"Leah?" I asked confused.

"She followed him last night. They both disappeared before we could catch up to them." Embry looked sad.

I took a deep breath. He had taken Leah with him. He thought there was no way I would choose him, so he took a backup plan. A way to try and forget me. I felt my knees give way, I started to fall to the ground, as Sam reached out and caught me. I had lost my soul and it was all my fault.

"We won't give up, Bella. We will find them." Sam said.

I felt the world around me start to spin. I had felt pain before, felt like there was no air to breath. Like I had no reason to live. But that fell in comparison to what I felt now. I had no reason to live, I had no air in my lungs, and I felt the worse pain as my heart was ripped, not in part, but in whole out of my body. I was no longer Edwards Bella, and Jacobs' Bella. Those two parts had joined together and I was now just Jacobs Bella. I would die if he found love in Leah. We had to find him before that happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella**

I had called Charlie and told him, everything. Well, everything that he needed to know. I told him that I realized that Jacob was the one for me. I told him that Jacob had ran away, and that I was going to stay at Billy's till they found him. Charlie decided to use his job as sheriff to help us find him. I didn't tell Charlie that Jacob was a wolf. I didn't tell him that it was going to be impossible, I let him believe that he could help.

Emily brought me a cup of coffee, and took a seat by me on the front steps. "It's getting cold out here." She said wrapping her arms around herself.

I sipped the coffee slowly, letting the heat press against my face, closing my eyes to remember the way Jacob felt next to me. I reopened them and looked out at the trees, wondering if he was okay, if he was eating, and if Leah was still by his side.

"They will find them, Bella."

"I know." I smiled tightly. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How did it feel when Sam imprinted on you?"

She bit her bottom lip, and took a deep breath. "Like nothing I had ever felt before. We locked eyes and it was like the world around us disappeared, like there was never anyone-else in the world but the two of us."

"Like you couldn't exist without him?" I asked.

She nodded. "I hurt Leah. I pay that price every day. But I love Sam and I wouldn't trade any of this for anything."

"Yeah, they are pretty great aren't they." I said sipping the coffee again.

"They all don't imprint, Bella. Sometimes they just fall in love with whom they want too. Sometimes they get a choice."

"I wonder if he and Leah…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

Emily placed her hand on my shoulder. "He loves you, Bella."

"And Sam loved Leah." I said without thinking.

Her face turned pale white. I hit below the belt and I knew it.

"I'm sorry."

"It's true. He did." She stood up. "I'm gonna go and check on dinner." She entered the house.

I could hear the wolf pack as they neared Billy's. I stood up and searched the woods, till I saw the guys in their human form walking towards me. I try to see around them, for any hope of Jacob, but there was nothing.

"Sam?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, were going to eat then we'll head back out."

I watched as one by one the guys entered Billy's. I hesitated before following them, pausing to look back one more time.

**Jacob**

I hated eating in this form. It reminded me of the bloodsuckers. It made my stomach turn at the thought. I finished of the small deer and turned to find Leah already cleaning herself. I began to like the blood from my paws, then fell over on the ground, next to her.

_Do you ever think about imprinting?_ She asked out of the blue.

I turned to look at her. _Not really, why?_

_I just thought that maybe it would be easier for us if we found someone and imprinted._

_You would be okay with not having a choice._ I said a little shocked.

_Yeah. I mean you forget the world around you. That person becomes the one that you live for._

I stood up and walked over to the edge of the lake, to get a sip of water. I could see her reflection in the water, as she walked over to me.

_Jacob, we could go human, get jobs, get a place to live, and search the streets for the special someone that we are suppose to love. We can forget Forks, and La Push, and whomever there is there._

_You know that they get a choice. The one that you imprint on. If they don't want to be with you, then they don't have._ My voice was a little sadder than I had intended.

_You imprinted didn't you. You imprinted on Bella._

I slung the water from my face on her as I turned to walk away.

_Jacob,…_ she called after me, but I kept walking.

**Bella**

Three days later I found myself laying in Jacob's small bed staring at the ceiling. Emily was in and out, bring food to Billy and helping with project find Jacob. She would map out directions for the guys to go. Highlighting the places that they had been already. Charlie would come by and spend hours helping out, making phone calls, and printing fliers. When they all disappeared I would make my way to his bed, I would hold onto one of his shirts, and I would scream out in agony, longing to hold him close to me. To smell his musky scent and to see him smile at me the way he used to smile, the way he smiled at me in my dreams.

"Bella," Billy called from the living room. "Someone is here to see you."

I tossed the shirt on the bed and ran out of his room, just knowing that I would see him standing there next to Billy with his cocky grin. But I stopped short when I saw Edward standing were my Jacob should have been.

"Edward,…"

"Can we talk?" He nodded towards the door.

I shook my head yes and followed him into the yard. He stopped, leaning against the porch rail.

"What are you doing here? I thought that there was some law or something that you couldn't cross the line."

"There is. I called Billy and he said I could."

"Why? I mean, you know I…"

He shook his head. "Alice, saw your future disappear the night I spent watching you sleep. She told me, that's why I left. I want you to be happy, Bella. That's all I ever wanted."

I looked at him differently now. It was like I never loved him at all. Like he was a friend and not someone that I couldn't live without. "Jacob, hasn't came back. They can't find him."

"I know. I saw Charlie posting a flier at the hospital." He turned to me. "I want to help. I want to help find him for you."

"Why?"

"Because you belong to each other. I can't fight that."

I swallowed hard. "I think he imprinted on me. I think that's why it's been so hard to tell him goodbye, because we are meant for one another. I don't see anything but him."

"I knew it." He said. "He tried to hide it from me that day in the woods. He tried not to think about it, but he had imprinted on you. But he wanted you to have a choice and not feel like you had to be with him because of it."

It all began to make sense now. I belonged to Jacob in more ways than one. I was his soul mate. And he was being noble in giving me a choice. In leaving town to give me the freedom to choose.

"Find him. Please, Edward. Bring him back to me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Jacob**

_How long do you plan on not talking to me, Jacob?_

I stood looking out across the lake, trying hard not to think about anything. Trying to keep Leah out of my head.

_C'mon, Jake. She almost pleaded. I'm here for you. I'll listen and I'll behave. I promise._

I took a deep breath, turned to look into her eyes, and fell on the ground next to her._ I was standing there in the woods. She looked at me and said that she loved me, she asked me not to make her choose, because it would be him. That it had always been him. It was then that I felt it. It was like the world shifted, like gravity was pulling at us. Like I had no control. I knew what was happening. I could see the change in her eyes, and I knew that deep down she knew too._ I paused to gather my thoughts._ I always knew that I loved her, that I never wanted anyone-else. But I didn't want it like this, Leah._

_You wanted her to choose you of her own free will. You wanted her to have a choice._

I nodded.

_You never plan on going back, do you?_

_No. I know that she will send Sam after me. But I'm not going back._ I stood up on all fours, looking down at her. _Would you really want someone to love you out of force?_

She seemed to think hard about the question that I had just asked her._ No, I guess not. But, Jake, Bella already loved you. She was blind, but the imprinting just helped her to see it._

_She deserves a choice, Leah. _I thought sternly. _And she made that choice in the woods, when she chose him._ I dashed into the woods.

**Bella**

It's funny how things can change in an instant. One moment your head over heels in love with a vampire, then the next thing you know you're in love with your best friend whom happens to be a werewolf. I won't lie, it totally shocked me that Edward wanted to help me find Jacob. But that was just him being noble, being Edward.

"Hey, Bella." Sam said entering the house.

"Hey." I wanted to ask if there was any news, but I already knew the answer to that question.

He took a seat beside me on the sofa. His woodsy smell sent chills all over my body. I remembered sitting next to Jacob in his rabbit. How I wanted to hold him close and never let him go that night. I closed my eyes, digging my nails into my jeans. Trying to make the pain stop in my heart. I was never going to make it without Jacob. I'd never find happiness, or my sun, without him.

"Edward and the Cullen's will be here soon. We need to discuss a new plan."

I smiled. The thought of the Cullen's and my wolf pack working together just seemed weird and out of place. But here everything seemed weird and out of place.

"How are you holding up?"

"Truth?"

"Yeah."

I turned to look at him. "I'm dying. I can't survive without him."

Sam grinned. "Emily said that you had asked her about imprinting yesterday."

I nodded. I wondered if she told him the other part too. The part where I told her that Sam once loved Leah too.

"I think that he imprinted on me."

"Perhaps. I mean it does hurt to be away from the one you imprint on. You think about them all the time. You want to see to their happiness even if it means sacrificing your own happiness. But everyone here can see that you and Jacob are more than two imprints. Your one soul, Bella. You guys would have imprinted as soon as he went wolf, if that's what were to happen. The thing is the two of you were already in love, I think he imprinted on you, because you wouldn't allow your heart to feel what it already did. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah." I said biting my bottom lip. "I was making the wrong choice so nature took over and made the choice for me."

"Exactly."

"Thanks, Sam."

The front door once again opened, and Sam's noise turned up, as if he smelled the most horrible smell in the world. I turned to see Alice and Jasper standing in the doorway. I ran over to her, pulling her in for a hug.

"Oh, Alice, I wish you could see him."

"Me too." She said. "For you and Edwards sake."

I looked at her confused. "Edwards sake?"

Jasper nudged her softly. "Alice, dear. We are here for another mission."

"Alice, Jasper." Sam said standing up and walking over to them.

"Hi, Sam." They said together.

"Where is everyone-else?"

Alice nodded towards the yard. "They got stopped by Paul, Embry, Jared and Emily."

"Well, let's get this show started." Sam said, heading out the door.

I grabbed Alice by the arm. "What did you mean by Edwards sake?"

Alice smiled. "Let's just say at the same time I saw you disappear, I saw him disappear."

"Disappear. As in how?"

She smiled, shrugged and headed out the door behind Sam.

I turned to Jasper. He shrugged and left behind Alice. I felt the room around me begin to spin, I reached out to sturdy myself. My heart racing. Edward disappeared when I did. I kept saying to myself. Trying to figure out just what that meant, but I was coming up blank. As blank as our futures.

**Jacob**

I ran till I couldn't hear Leah screaming in my head. I wasn't just running from her, I was running from everything. Yet leaving nothing behind at all. I noticed some jeans, and a t-shirt hanging on a close line. They looked to be my size, I crept up and snatched them from the wire line, breaking it in the process. I ran into the woods, changed back into my human form, and tried on the clothes. They were a perfect fit. I figured that in this form, Leah wouldn't be able to find me, besides I needed to stretch, needed to feel the wind against my skin.

God only knows how much I wanted to go back to La Push, to hell with imprinting. I wanted to pull Bella into my arms and kiss her the way I dreamed of night after night, since she moved here. I wanted to hold her hand, as we walk along the beach. I wanted to be with her so bad that it felt like someone was stabbing me over and over again with a knife in my heart. But I had to fight the urge to go home. To the place that I belonged. I had to find a way to forget her, but how?


	7. Chapter 7

**Jacob**

I didn't change back into the wolf me when I returned to Leah. She laid on the ground beneath the tree with her eyes closed. I cough suggestively and she snapped out of what-ever it was that had her mesmerized. I took a dress that I had bought with the money that I made fixing a couple of cars today and handed it to her. She was hesitant as she looked at it and then at me.

"C'mon, Leah. I really would like to have a decent meal tonight. Wouldn't you?"

She snatched the dress from my hand and disappeared behind the tree. To any of the wolves in the pack, food was always the magic word. I turned away to give her some privacy. It seemed like for-ever as I waited for her. Then she stepped out into plain sight. I turned to see her. The black, sundress hugged her curves perfectly. Her short hair, hung down just past her ears.

"What no shoes?" She snapped.

I took my other hand from behind my back, and handed her the black pumps. "I hope they fit. I really don't shop much for girls."

She slid them on. "So, how do I look?"

"Amazing." And she was. She was breathe taking. I knew why it was so hard for Sam to get over her after all this time. Leah was an angel.

She punched me in the arm as she passed by me. "So, where did you get the money?"

I followed behind her. We walked slowly like two regular humans on a stroll through the woods. "I got a job."

She turned her head quickly at me. "A job. Really?"

"Yeah. I'm fixing cars for some guy named Harry. He said that we could stay in the apartment behind the garage. It's not fancy, but it's nice."

"Well, Jacob, I'll have to rethink my first impression of you."

"Your first impression I was three and you were what, six?"

"And I thought you were childish then." She laughed.

It wasn't something that I had seen her do. My earliest memories of her, were always sad and broken. The smile she wore tonight was different, it was nice. I placed my hands in my pockets as we walked on. The night air surrounded us, but it didn't matter, we were enjoying each others company for once.

"Harry said that he needs a receptionist too. If you want. I told him about you."

She looked up at the stars. "They look different tonight. They look brighter."

I didn't look up, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. For some reason I wanted to make her happy. I wanted to keep that smile on her face. She deserved to be happy, I would make that sacrifice if that's what it took. I would be her friend and I would stay here in Canada with her. I would put my needs and my wants aside, to make two people happy. The one that I was in love with, and one whom I could become best friends with.

I looked down at the ground at the sticks that broke beneath my weight. This would become my new life. No Billy, no Sam, no wolf pack and no imprinting. I would find a way to make this work. I was a lot stronger than most people thought and this was something that I had to do.

"So this apartment. How many bedrooms?" She asked.

"Uh- one."

She glanced over her bare shoulder at me with a cocky grin. "One."

"Before you go all crazy on me. You can have the bedroom. I'll take the sofa."

"You're really something-else, Jacob Black."

We walked on in silence. We decided that the best thing for us to do was get a couple of burgers and head to the apartment. I was surprised to see the reaction that she gave when she entered. It was like she entered a mansion or something. But I guess compared to the woods, anything with running water is a mansion.

"I need a shower." She said, finishing the last bite of her burger.

I ignored her trying to see the game on the little TV screen. She threw her empty can at my head. I turned to look at her with a grimace. But there was that smile again. That smile that lit up the night. I quickly smiled back.

"It wouldn't kill you to take one too. You smell like grease."

"So you want me to take a shower with you." I laughed.

"Not even if you were the last wolf in the pack."

I tossed the hamburger wrapper at her as she exited the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jacob**

I entered Harry's to find Leah sitting behind the desk, with a smile on her face from ear to ear. The new Leah was beginning to scare me. I wasn't quite adapted to the happy go lucky version. Maybe this was what she needed. A chance at a new life.

"Hey, Jake."

I nodded.

"Where have you been?" She asked curiously.

I didn't answer, I grabbed a paper up from the desk beside her and pressed the button on the water fountain, watching it drip into the cup. I couldn't tell her that I had bought a present for Bella the day I bought her dress. And I couldn't tell her that I over night it to Bella. I didn't put a return label. Just Bella's address. Leah and I were suppose to be moving on. Leaving behind all the things that hurt us in the past. Leah just happened to be better at it than me.

"Harry's been looking for you. He said some guy brought in two bikes and he needs them fixed before you leave today."

Bikes. That word brought back memories that sent a knife slicing through my heart. It flooded my mind with the days I spent with Bella fixing those pieces of crap that she brought me. I closed my eyes tightly trying to push those thoughts from my head.

"Any way, I thought that I would cook dinner tonight." She continued. "Do you have something you would like?"

"It doesn't matter." I smiled. "I'll probably be so tired when I get done tonight, that I'll be able to eat even your cooking."

She tossed her pen at me, hitting me in the shoulder.

"Well, I guess I better get to work."

I pushed open the heavy double doors, to find the bikes just like Leah had said. Why was she haunting me? Why couldn't I just let her go? Forget that there was ever a Bella Swan.

By the time I got done with the bikes and got home, Leah was passed out on the couch. I entered the house to find dinner sitting on the little round table for two. It brought a warm feeling deep within. I decided to take a shower before I began to force down her cooking. I let the water rush away all the grease, watching it swirl around and around as it went down the drain. It was hard to believe that Leah and I had been here a month already. I wonder if Bella was looking for me still. Or if she even tried in the first place.

I washed the plate and put it away, without Leah evening waking up. I stared at her for a moment. She looked so peaceful and so relaxed. I decided to pick her up and take her to her bed. I laid her carefully down, her eyes flew open.

"Jake, what are you doing?"

"You were asleep on my bed." I said. "I was just putting you were you belong."

She yawned. "Sorry, I guess I was tired."

"Yeah. I guess so."

She grinned. "So did you get done?"

"Yeah." I turned to walk out the room.

"Jake."

I turned to find her standing right behind me. She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything."

I nodded. "Goodnight, Leah."

"Goodnight."

I exited the room. My sacrifice wasn't as vain as I had first thought. Seeing Leah not having to see Sam and Emily made it worthwhile.

**Bella**

A month had passed and yet I still sat here at Billy's house. I still sent the wolf pack and the Cullen's out on missions. I still hoped and prayed that I would wake up and see Jacob standing over me. The pain in my heart getting bigger, tearing at my very being. I didn't know how much longer I was going to be able to take this. Not seeing him, was killing me.

"Bella," I heard Charlie calling me.

I swallowed hard and climbed out of Jacobs bed. I entered the room to find Alice, Billy and Charlie standing in the kitchen. They all wore smiles, that I hadn't seen in a month.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Charlie's right hand sprung out at me. There was a small white box, with no return label. "It came today."

I slowly took it, walking over to the table and taking a seat.

"Well, open it." Alice said, overly excited.

I swallowed at the lump in my throat and ripped the box open. Inside was a silver chain, and a heart. There was a letter. I opened it carefully.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I saw this and thought of you. I just wanted you to know that I am okay. I have a job and an apartment. Now I need you to be happy. I need you to be free of me. However you will always have my heart. No-one could ever take your place, Bella. I will always, always love you._

_Love,_

_Jacob_

"He's in human form." I said clutching the chain in my hand. "That's why the pack can't find him. They can't hear his thoughts."

Alice knelt down in front of me. "He's in Canada. The post is from Vancouver. Edward and Sam have flown out there to bring them home."

I stood up. "What?" My heart began to pound in my chest. "Why didn't someone get me? Why didn't they let me go? I have been dying here and they just left without me."

"Bells," Charlie said. "He'll be home soon."

I didn't care. I just wanted, no scratch that. I just needed to see him, to hold him, to touch him. Even one more day would surely kill me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jacob**

Unlike most garages Harry closed at twelve on Saturdays. That was something Leah loved. It gave her a chance to go shopping and me a chance to watch the game, before she got back talking my head off. I took a swig of my coke as the final play was made. I realized it was almost five and she still wasn't back.

My stomach was growling and I knew I wouldn't be able to wait much longer. I hadn't cooked since we've been here. I used to cook all the time for Billy. It couldn't be that hard to cook for Leah. I took out the chicken that she had thawing in the fridge and prepared it to be fried. Then I sliced the potatoes, and put them on to boil. She would probably die of a heart attack when she gets home, but I owed her this.

Just as I sat the table, lighting the candle that I found in the back of a drawer, Leah entered with a couple of bags in her hand. She paused at the sight before her.

"What's all of this?"

"I wanted to eat something that wouldn't make me sick later, so I decided to cook."

She gave me a denoted look. "Funny, did you come up with that all on your on?"

I walked over and took the bags from her, placing them on the couch. I turned to see her looking at me. I bit my bottom lip pulling it in, then making a popping sound, I walked over to the table and pulled out her chair. She hesitated a moment like she was trying to read my motives. Then she took her seat.

"Thanks." She said confused.

I walked around the table and took a seat myself. "So, did you buy out the entire store?"

"Actually I just bought a couple of outfits." She passed the potatoes to me. "And I thought you could use a little help with your style so I bought you some clothes too."

I grinned. "This I'll have to see."

"Yeah, well, trust me, anything is better than those God awful T's and jeans."

"Don't knock the jeans." I said taking a bite of the chicken.

"Wow." She licked her lips. "This is like the best fried chicken ever. You're so on cooking duty from now on."

We spent the rest of dinner laughing and talking about the events of the week. Little things that happened at Harry's. Like the fact that Harry had a crush on her. Which she totally denied. Harry was a forty something year old man, that was already half bald. And the fact that he was missing a few teeth was a total turn off to her anyway.

She offered to help with dishes and since I hated doing the dishes I didn't refuse. I washed as she dried. When I caught her drifting away into thought I took the sprayer from the sink, and sprayed her. She started to laugh as she began to wrestle with me, trying to get the sprayer away from me. Then there we were soaking wet, standing in the middle of the floor, our eyes locking. We both moved in slowly to one another. Hesitantly our lips met. Slowly moving in sync with each others. I placed my hand on the back of her neck, pulling her close to me. I let myself disappear, everything that I wanted and needed. I let slip away.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, I reached down and lifted her up, placing her on the counter. Our breathing was heavy, and uneven. I paused resting my head on her forehead. What was I doing? I was kissing my best friend, wishing that she was the love of my life. This wasn't right. No matter how hard I tried to make it feel right, it would never be.

"Leah,… I-I'm sorry."

She pulled back, placing both hands on either side of my face. "Jake, I lied."

The knock at the door interrupted us. I opened it to find Edward and Sam standing there with goofy grins on their faces. My body shivered with anger. How dare they interfere in my life?

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Bella has been worried. She sent us out looking for you."

Bella? "I don't care who sent you. I'm not going back."

"Edward?" Leah said walking over behind me.

Edward made his way into the house pushing me out of the way. He walked straight to Leah, placing his hands on her cheeks as hers were just on mine.

"Take your hands off of her, you bloodsucking son of a…" I grabbed him turning him around.

"Jake,… calm down." Sam ordered me, but I didn't listen.

I hit Edward, but it didn't faze him.

"What are you doing?" Leah asked. She looked at me with disappointment, as she check Edward to make sure he was okay.

"Jake, Bella wants you. She is barely eating enough to stay alive, she hardly sleeps, she can't live without you. Now we both know that this isn't what you want. Come home with us." Sam pleaded. "Where you belong."

I stared at Leah. There was a look in her eyes. A look I couldn't place. She stared at Edward, and he at her. My head began to spin around. I stumbled backwards, and took a seat on the sofa.

"I don't want her to love me out of force." I said with my head resting in my hands, still out of the corner of my eye watching Leah gaze at Edward.

"It's not out of force, Jacob. The two of you need to talk. She doesn't want anyone-else. She only sees you."

"I'm ready to go home, Jake." Leah walked over to me, kneeling beside me, taking my hand. "We don't belong here. You and I both know that we were living a lie. Trying to make something work that was fighting against nature." She wiped the tear from my cheek. "So, what do you say? You ready to go and get your heart and soul?"

I nodded in defeat.

Sam sat in the cockpit with the pilot on the private jet that Edward had chartered. Leah sat on the sofa with Edward and I sat across from them. Leah rested her head on his shoulder, her hand entwined with his. I stared in disbelief. I was too blind to see what was in plain sight.

"She didn't know what to say to you." Edward said, reading my mind. "She didn't want to believe it herself. She thought that the pack would think less of her for imprinting on me."

I didn't say anything. I just stared into his eyes.

"I do love her. And I want tell Bella about the kiss. That's between you and Bella."

"Leah is special, Edward. I want let you use her."

He halved grinned. "You don't have to worry about it. I would die before I hurt her."

"So just like that, you two see each other for the first time and now your head over heels and you've forgotten all about Bella."

"I'll never forget Bella. But now I see clearly. I see Leah. I see whom I am suppose to be with."

His words were smooth as silk as they flowed from his pink lips. I turned to look away from him. He was beginning to get on my nerves with his flawlessness.

"Stop being so naive, Jacob. Stop fighting against what you've been fighting for all this time. There is nothing in your way now."


	10. Chapter 10

**Jacob**

I didn't know what to expect when I returned home. Was Billy going to be mad because I just ran off, or was he going to be happy because in the past month I had grown up so much? Not just physically, but mentally. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I wanted to see Billy first. I wanted to make things right with him, before I faced my greatest triumph. I opened my eyes and opened the door, to my surprise the whole wolf pack sat around the living room but not alone.

In the corner of the room was Jared, Jasper, Charlie and Alice playing cards. Billy, Carlise, Esme and Rosalie were playing a board game at the table. Emily, Emmett, Quill, and Embry were squashed on the sofa watching some horror movie. It was like I had walked right into something from the Twilight Zone.

All eyes turned to me. I had no idea that everyone would be here. Sam, Edward and Leah went over to Emily's. They wanted to give me some time with Billy and Bella before they came over. I guess they had no idea that everyone was here waiting on us either.

"Jacob,…" Billy rolled over to me. "Son,…" His arms flew up for me.

I leaned down and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, dad. I never meant to hurt you."

"I know. I know, son. I'm just so glad that you're home."

Charlie placed his hand on my shoulder. "Welcome home." I'd never seen Charlie smile so big before. I knew then that he didn't have to worry about Bella anymore and for that he was happy.

Alice, cheerfully happy, Alice walked over to me. She hesitated a moment as I stood up, hovering over her. "I'm glad your back, Jacob. I know we got off to a rocky start, but I would like to think we are all family now. I mean to us Bella has always been family. So that makes you family too." She hugged me quickly.

I guess the smell was a little too much for her to handle.

"It's all in the past." I said.

"Where's Edward?" Carlise asked.

I wasn't for sure how much they knew. I didn't know if he had told them about Leah imprinting on him. "They're at Emily's. They wanted to give me some time to get adjusted."

Esme stood up. "Well this calls for a celebration. Alice, call and order pizza for our new family."

The entire wolf pack hooted and hollered at that thought. I searched the room over one more time. Although I knew she wasn't there. I could still feel the emptiness inside my heart. Where would she have gone if she knew I was coming back? Why wasn't she here sitting next to Billy and Charlie playing silly games with our crazy new family?

Rosalie stood up and walked over to me as Alice called the pizza place. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Look, I always take care of my family. It's what we do. I don't like the fact that I'll have to get used to the whole wet dog smell, but I guess it's pretty nice having you all,…" she glanced around the room, "as a part of our family."

"Yeah. One big happy family." I grinned.

"She's at the first beach." Rosalie said softly, handing me a single red rose, nodding for me to take it.

"Thanks."

She smiled.

"I'll be back, dad."

"Okay, son."

I ran out the door and down to the beach. My heart racing with every step that brought me closer to her. I dodged fallen trees and fallen branches until I saw her standing next to the ocean. The gentle breeze tossing her long hair back and forth. Her hands buried inside of her hoodie. She was breath taking.

"Bella,…" I whispered.

She turned to me. My necklace I bought her hanging around her neck. Her face emotionless. She didn't run to me like the girls usually did in the movies. She stood staring at me as if she thought I was a figment of her imagination. "Jake?"

I closed the gap between us. "I am so, sorry that I hurt you, Bella."

She shook her head. "It's okay. I understand why you did what you did."

I licked my lips. "I needed you to have a choice."

"I know." She swallowed. "And I love you for that."

I pulled her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around my waist. "I have always loved you, Bella Swan."

"You have always had my heart, Jacob Black. I was just scared. I didn't want to see what I already knew. To hell with imprinting, Jake. You have always been the one for me. I had the choice and it didn't mean as much to me as you."

I pulled back keeping her at arm's length, pushing the wild strand of hair that linger in her face behind her ear. Our lips slowly moving closer together. I felt her breath upon my skin. When our lips finally met, I found heaven on earth. I saw stars, and streets of gold. I pulled my hands up to cradle her face, our lips moving in sync, our hearts beating as one. This was the way it was suppose to be. I let the rose that Rosalie gave me, the rose that I still held in my hand against her cheek fall slowly to the ground. It washed out in the tidal wave as our kiss grew with intense and hunger.

**Bella**

I had never felt so complete in my life, as I did in this very moment. His warm skin pressed against mine, my hands wrapped in the hair at the back of his neck. I didn't want to let go. I was afraid that this was a dream and I would wake up to find myself kissing my pillow. The sun was setting, our love was growing with each precious moment. i felt like the sun was inside my body and I was about to burst open.

When we got back to Billy's everyone had left. It was just Billy, Sam, Emily, Edward and Leah. Jacob and I entered hand in hand. I don't think that I have ever smiled as big as I was smiling now, before in my life.

"Hey, Bella." Sam said grinning. "I told you I would bring him back to you."

"Thanks. I owe you one."

Edward didn't even glance up at me. Leah sat in his lap, they were lost in each others eyes. It was then that I realized why Edward had disappeared. I felt joy for him. I was glad that he had someone to share his life with. And Leah deserved more than any of us to be happy and Edward would do that job. He would be perfect at filling that void that Sam had left behind.

"There is some pizza left in the kitchen." Billy said nodding towards the table. "Your dad said you could stay tonight if Jake sleeps on the couch. I told him I wouldn't have it any other way." He grinned.

"Thanks, Billy." I said.

The door flew open behind us. It was Alice and Jasper. Her face was creased with worry lines, something I didn't think was possible on her. "Edward,…" She screamed.

Edward cautiously helped Leah off from his lap as if he thought she would break. He stood up and hurried to his sister's side. "What is it?"

"It's the Volturi. I saw them. They're coming, Edward. I saw Carlise, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie all of us burning in our home." She paused. "All but you." She couldn't see Edward any more. "I don't know if you were there or not."

Leah crossed the room in three quick glides. She grabbed Edwards arm. "No, this can't be happening. Why would they kill you?"

"Because of me." I felt my knees tremble, Jacobs hand squeeze mine tighter. "Their coming to make sure that you changed me."

"What?" Jacob asked. i felt his body begin to tremble.

"It's a long story, Jake." I looked up into his eyes. "I'll explain later."

The room grew with fear. How were we going to survive this? Why was it that whenever I found happiness it all came crashing down on me? Was I condemned to a life of misery for being the only human in a world of fairytale's.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella**

I laid in Jacob's bed once more, watching the moon trickle through the little window above me. Billy had turned in a long time ago. Leah went to Sam and Emily's and knowing Edward he was there watching her sleep, as he had me so many nights before. The door cracked open and Jacob entered.

"Hey are you awake?"

I smiled. "Of course. I've been waiting on you to sneak in."

He walked over and laid down next to me. His right hand traced the side of my face. "I dreamed of this. Of lying next to you. Of knowing that you loved me. That you would always be here with me."

I took his hand from my cheek, embracing it with mine. "I'm not going anywhere, Jake."

He smiled. "I know." He took a deep breath. "So this is what happiness feels like."

"It feels great don't it!" I looked into his eyes, silence filling the air. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah. Of course."

I took a deep breath. "You and Leah, you guys didn't…" My words were tangling themselves. "I mean if you did, I totally…"

He started to laugh. "Are you asking what I think you are?"

I nodded into his chest, unable to look in his eyes. He lifted my chin and stared into my soul.

"You're the only girl that I have ever wanted to do that with."

I felt my heart rush with warmth, and I knew it showed on my face.

"But we did kiss." He pulled his bottom lip in, and searched my eyes for a response.

"You kissed." My voice was soft.

"It wasn't anything, Bella. I got swept up in the moment. The whole entire time, I saw you."

I let my fingers trace his bare chest. I had missed the warmth for too long. "It's okay. I'm not mad."

He pushed my hair back, his lips tracing my cheek, gently making their way to mine. His hands resting on the small of my back. He stopped, resting his forehead against mine. "Bella, I want my first time, and hopefully your first time to be special. To be the way it's supposed to be. I want it to be our wedding night."

I swear my heart stopped beating. I felt this lump the size of a melon in my throat. "Wedding night?" I said quietly.

He nodded. "Bella, marry me."

I grinned tightly, giving a little thought to my answer. If I were going to marry him, then I wanted something back in return. "One condition."

"And that would be."

"You can no longer phase. I won't grow old without you."

It surprised me that he didn't even have to think about it. "Okay. I promise, no more phasing."

"Okay, then I promise to marry you."

That smile that I loved. The one that accompanied the sweet Jacob. The one that lit up my world appeared on his face. He pulled me close to him, and there we laid till we fell asleep. Marriage was something that I never wanted. I watched too many fall apart and I didn't want to go through that. But with Jacob I didn't have to worry. I knew we were in this for-ever.

**Jacob**

Morning came all too soon. Billy woke us with the smell of bacon, eggs and toast. He didn't say anything when I exited my room holding Bella's hand. Maybe he knew I was still a good kid that wouldn't do anything wrong. I pulled out Bella's chair, then took a seat next to her. Billy wheeled himself over to the table.

"This smells great, Billy." Bella said.

"Yeah, dad. I've missed your breakfast." I patted him on the leg.

He poured two glasses of milk and handed them to us. This was the way I had always pictured us. My dad was a big part of my life, and I knew that Bella wouldn't mind living with him. Bella lifted her fork, and began to move it around in the eggs. I notice Billy grinning out of the corner of my eye. I turned my attention to Bella. I looked carefully until I saw what Billy had seen.

"Bella, hon." Billy said. "Could you butter me a piece of the toast."

"Sure thing."

I felt my heart swell with warmth, and joy. Bella lifted the glass top from the butter dish, she paused, swallowed hard, then looked up at Billy and then me.

"It was Jacob's moms."

Bella took the small, diamond ring from the butter dish.

"I heard you too talking last night. Bella, she would want you to have it."

"Billy,…I-I."

"Please, Bella. It would mean a lot to us."

I reached over and took the ring from her hand. I wiped the butter from it with the tail of my t-shirt, then I took her hand and slid the ring to its proper place. "Now, it's official."

She kissed my hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed her softly on the lips.

"Do we really have to watch the two of you kiss?" An angelic, but irritating voice said as it entered the house without knocking.

I turned to see Alice and Jasper. They were like joined at the hips or something. "Good morning, Alice." I said.

"So where is everyone-else? I thought we were going to talk about what our strategy."

I squeezed Bella's hand. "They will be here soon."

All I really wanted to do was spend the day snuggled up to Bella, planning our wedding. This whole thing with the Volturi didn't have anything to do with Bella and I. But as much as it killed me, the Cullen's were our family now, and I couldn't let them die. I couldn't let Edward die, Leah needed him too much.

This Twilight Zone just kept getting better. It was around ten when the wolf pack and the other Cullen's showed up. We sat around the small living room, staring into each other's eyes. Carlisle stood up and walked over to the small television in the center of the room.

"Alice said that we have a couple of weeks before they come. She can't see you, Bella, or Edward." He paused. "Or any of the wolves. For some reason she can't see anything that has to do with you. So we don't know who's going to be in the house with us on this night."

"What can we do to help?" Sam asked.

Carlisle rubbed his hand against the back of his head. "We don't want you guys involved. We just ask that you keep Bella and Edward safe."

"Of course we will." Paul said.

"No." Bella stood up from my lap. "No. This is because of me. I won't let you die for me."

I stood up, placing my arm around her waist, turning her to me. "Bella?"

She closed her eyes tightly. "Jacob, the only way they would let us come back, when I went to save him, was if they promised to change me." She opened her eyes, tears running down her cheek. She stared into my soul. "I love you, so much…." Her voice trembled. "I can't let them die." She turned to Carlisle. "Change me." Her nails dug into her jeans. "Change me."


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella**

I felt the warmth of Jacob's hand as he grabbed my wrist, turning me quickly to him. "Hell no. Bella, what are you saying?"

"Jacob, it will save them. Why should they die because of something I created?"

"What about us?" Tears swelled in his eyes. "We made a promise to one another."

"And we can still be together." I glanced over at Edward and Leah. "They're in love. We can be too."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "No, Bella. We can find away to survive this. But sacrificing you is not an option."

Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into him, as if he thought one of the Cullen's would snatch me and take the Bella he loved away. "I'll do whatever needs to be done." Jacob said. "Anything, but don't take my soul from me."

Alice walked over to Carlisle. "I will go home and try to see the exact day and time. I need you guys to stay far away." She said to the wolf pack.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." Jared grinned.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She stated.

Alice exited the house followed by Jasper. The rest of the Cullen's made them-selves comfortable for the wait. Jacob stormed out of the house behind them. I started after him, but Leah grabbed my arm and stopped me.

**Jacob**

I knew that Bella was following me, but by the time I got to the make shift garage it wasn't Bella behind me anymore. It was Leah. I kicked the side of the rabbit. Anger bolted through my body, I tried to control it. I didn't want to phase.

"Jake," She said softly.

"Go away, Leah."

She ignored me like usual. She walked over and placed her hand on my trembling shoulder. "Please calm down."

I bit my tongue till I could taste the metallic taste of my blood. "This isn't the way life should be, Leah. The whole werewolves and vampires. Bella and I shouldn't have to go through this to be happy. Neither should you." I paused. "Being happy should be as easy as breathing."

She walked over and took a seat on the old rabbit seat that I had replaced in my car. She looked down at her hands. "Life isn't fair, Jake. Not even for normal people." She looked up at me and laughed. "Things were simpler in Vancouver, weren't they?"

I walked over and took a seat next to her. "Yeah." I paused. "No werewolves, no vampires and no Volturi. Just you, me and Harry." I nudged her with my elbow.

"Funny." She grinned. "Jake, we will find a way through all of this. Carlisle won't take Bella from you. You have to know that."

I took a deep breath feeling my lungs expand. "I asked her to marry me."

Leah's face went pale. "Marry, huh?" She batted her eyes. "What did she say?"

I smiled.

"Of course. She said yes."

"Leah, Do you love him?"

She nodded yes. "Very much. It's like I can't breathe if he isn't near me. I did a good job pretending in Vancouver didn't I? You had no idea that I was hiding in the woods that day, and you had no idea that I saw Edward and imprinted."

"Your good at hiding things." I stared at her for a moment. "You know if things were different and if I had never met Bella and you and I went to Canada…. I think that I could have fallen in love with you."

"Nah. I mean if there was no Bella, why would we have even left La Push? The two of you were born for each other."

"I'm happy for you, Leah."

She placed her hand on my knee and gently squeezed. "We will be okay, Jacob. And I'll be the first one to dance at your wedding." She kissed my cheek. "Trust me on this one."

**Bella**

I enter the garage just in time to see Leah kiss Jacob on the cheek. I knew their friendship had grown while they were in Vancouver so that didn't bother me. I guess most girls would be jealous, but I saw the way Leah looked at Edward and I knew were my place was with Jacob. She stood up and walked over to me.

"Congrats's." She said walking past me.

I stood starring at Jacob. "Thanks."

When she was completely gone, I walked over and took a seat next to Jake, taking his hand into mine. "Things just can't be easy for us can they?"

"I suppose that life wouldn't be fun if they weren't some risk to be taken." He joked, nodding towards the two bikes in the corner of the garage beneath a blanket.

He leaned back in the seat, pulling me close to him. I played with the pocket on his t-shirt. "Jake,…"

"Yeah."

"If they fight, then so are you, aren't you?"

He was silent. I laid with my head against his chest, listen to the strong sound of his heart beating. "Yes."

I knew the answer to that question before I had even asked it. He wouldn't abandon any of his brothers, both werewolf and vampire. "Why? Why can't we just run away? Then maybe the Volturi won't come."

"They will come, Bella. Running away never solves anything. I learned that first hand. Besides, we will come up with some way to beat those old farts and then everything will be perfect."

"Then you'll stop phasing."

"Yes." He stroked the back of my hair. "Then we will get married and raise a family, the normal way."

I smiled, remembering the little russet wolf from my dream. "I saw him. I saw our son, in my dreams. He looked just like you, in both human and wolf form."

He looked down at me. "We will have all of that, Bella, I promise."

I nodded. "I know." I laid my head back on his chest.

Things just had to work out. I couldn't take not having Jacob in my life. If we had to fight the Volturi and something happened to Jacob, then I would let Jane work her magic on me. I would find away to make her powers work, so that she could kill me. Because without Jacob I wouldn't have anything to live for.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella**

Maybe I had put too much faith in living a normal life. Who's to say that living here among all these fairytale creatures wasn't normal, and that what I thought of as normal was the actual fairytale? Alice and Jasper still hadn't return yet. It was five o'clock and I was beginning to worry. Esme and Carlisle had spent the day replacing the small television in Billy's house with a 50" LCD. Rosalie decided that the old sofa should go and be replace with a sectional to hold more people. Billy allowed them to take over. He figured it would keep them busy and out of his way.

I sat on the front steps watching the wolf pack, and the Cullen's playing football. It was nice to see them getting along so well. It was what I always wanted. I wanted them to get along, so that I could keep Jacob in my life. Now I just wanted to keep them there. I waved at Jacob as he got a touchdown. He nodded and blew me a pretend kiss, which I pretended to catch.

"Hey, Bella." Edward said taking a seat next to me on the steps.

"Hey. How is Leah?"

He grinned. "She's fine. She's tired, I finally talked her into taking a nap."

He looked out at the guys. "Who would have ever thought that was possible."

Paul patted Emmett on the shoulder for a job well done in blocking the ball from Rosalie.

"Not me." I laughed.

Edward looked down at my hand. "Leah told me that you guys were getting married."

"Yeah. Something-else that doesn't seem real." I grinned.

"I'm going to have to step up my game. I'm pretty sure that Leah will get jealous."

"The two of you have the rest of your lives. Jacob and I don't have for-ever."

He looked at me with sympathy. "He's going to stop phasing so he can grow old with you."

I nodded yes. "If we get that far." My voice wavered.

"Alice will be back. She'll have answers and we can see what will be the best plan."

"Edward, come join the team." Paul called out across the yard.

Edward stood up, he paused to look down at me. "When we stop the Volturi, this life here, this friendship that we all have developed will be passed on for generations to come. This peace that we get to share,…It's all because of the choice that you made." He ran to join the team. But not just any team, Jacobs team.

After dinner everyone crashed around the living room. Everyone but Jacob and myself. We decided to do the dishes. I washed and he dried, neither really saying much. Alice should have been back a long time ago. I was starting to worry for her and Jasper. What if it was today? What if they got caught in the house? I dropped the plate, and Jacob caught it before it hit the floor.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

I stared out the kitchen window, my heart racing in my chest, fear trembling through my body. "Volturi…"

**Jacob**

I turned to look out the window to see what Bella was looking at. Three older, white, frail men stood in long coats, a younger girl with blonde hair was standing to the side of them. In front of them on their knees was Alice and Jasper. I reached out and pulled Bella close to me, turning to make my way to the living room. Edward must have read my mind, because he was on his feet ready to attack.

Everyone looked up at us.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"There here." Bella whispered. "The Volturi is here and they have Alice."

Esme stood up. "No,…" If she could have cried they would have been tears flowing down her cheeks.

"We need to see what they want. Then we will go from there." Carlisle said taking Esme's arm. "I'll go first."

"No." Sam said. "This is our reservation, and they are our family too. We all go."

Carlisle nodded in agreement. He opened the door and we all walked out. I held Bella tightly in my arms, Paul and Jared took their place in front of us. The sun had began to sit. And the darkness embraced us. Was this to be the way we all would die?


	14. Chapter 14

Let's pretend that the last part of the chapter was told by Bella and not Jacob. I got a great idea, but I need for the last part to have been told by Bella. Thanks for the great reviews. You guys give me hope and inspiration. I hope that you continue to review and enjoy.

**Bella**

My heart sunk into the pit of my stomach, when I looked into the fear of Alice's eyes. I knew that the fear wasn't for herself, it was for Jasper. I knew this, because the fear I had wasn't for me, it was for Jacob. I had made him suffer too much, and I didn't want him to suffer anymore. They could rip me apart limb by limb just as long as they didn't touch a hair on that beautiful head of his.

"Aro," Carlisle said.

Aro nodded and seemed to glide closer to Carlisle. "It's been a long time my friend." He extended his hand and Carlisle accepted.

"Don't worry, Carlisle." He grinned. "We're just here to make sure that your kids kept good on their promise." He glanced over at me. "Bella, my love."

I heard Jacob growl, I looked up to see his lips pulled back over his teeth. Aro looked at Jacob, then searched the crowd for Edward. He looked a little surprised that there was distance between us. Edward was crouched in front of Leah.

"Interesting." He moved towards Edward, reaching his hand and motioning for him.

Edward did just as Aro asked. Leah followed behind him, till Emmett grabbed her by the arm and nodded for her to stay. Tears swelled up in Leah's eyes. She had no idea what Aro was capable of and it terrified her.

Aro took Edwards hand. His eyes turned quickly to me, a smile arose on his face. He then turn his attention to Leah. "Amazing." He clapped his hands together and smiled. "You no long crave our Bella. Now you have this precious love in a werewolf." He turned his back and walked towards the other men in his group. "A vampire and a werewolf in love."

Everyone in Aro's clan laughed.

He turned quickly to me. "You, my Bella. You chose to love this beast over one of us. My dear child, what kind of life can he give you?"

"The life I have always wanted." I snapped. Jacob's arms tighten around me.

"Mmm." He placed his fingers upon his chin as if to think. "Well, this just isn't good. I mean as one of us, we could have allowed you to be. But now, now you see, vampires and werewolves and humans. It just doesn't work. It's not possible."

"Aro," Carlisle stepped out closer to him. "Please, we are all at peace here. We are all a family." Carlisle's velvet voice cracked. "Don't condemn us. The secret is still safe. No one-else will be brought in. You have my word."

"I had her word…" He pointed towards Alice. "But now Bella is in love with Jacob and still in human form, were as Edward is in love with Leah. So, as far as the Volturi is concerned, this is a closed matter."

He started walking back to the two other guys, he nodded and the two guys grabbed Alice.

"No," Esme screamed.

Aro reached down and ripped Alice's head off, as the two other guys pulled her apart. Esme and Rosalie screamed out in terror, Jasper jumped to his feet launching at Aro. Aro moved and Felix grabbed Jasper by the neck. Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie, Esme and the wolf pack made a dash to the Volturi. Everyone moving at such super speeds that I couldn't see what was going on.

"Bella, run. Run to Emily's." Jacob said.

"No, No, I want leave you."

"Please, Bella…" He stroked the side of my face. "I'll come for you."

I nodded although my heart and soul didn't want to leave. I took off through the woods towards Emily's. I heard the sound of someone coming up from behind me, I turned hoping for Jacob, but it was Jane and Aro.

"Bella, we can't let you go. You would be too valuable to us."

I closed my eyes down tight. "Jacob," I whispered. I looked up to see Aro standing within my space.

"This will be rather pleasant." He licked his lips as if I was some kind of lobster on a plate.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob's russet color wolf. He made a dive at Aro, knocking him into a tree. Jane turned her attention to Jacob, she used her power to bring him pain. The wolf fell on the ground, trembling, howling in agony.

"Jacob,…" I ran to him. "Stop." I yelled at Jane. "You want me, take me. Just leave him alone."

The wolf's eyes looked up at me as a tear ran down his face.

"I love you, Jacob." I cried.

Aro knelt beside Jacob, and picked up his paw and bit him.

"No." I cried.

Aro looked up at me and grinned. He wanted more than me immortal, he wanted to rip me of my soul. Jacob slowly turned back into his human form. He looked up at me, tears running down his cheek. Their venom was even more worse on werewolves.

"Jake,…" I held him in my arms. "Jake, I'm sorry."

I sit straight up in the bed. Jacob's arms around me.

"Bella," He said. "It's okay."

"Jake,…" I turned to him, hugging him tight. "I thought I had lost you." I pulled back to look at him, taking his hand to make sure there was no bite marks. "Alice, Jasper?" I started to get up.

Jacob pulled me back down on the bed with him. "Their okay. They got back a few hours ago. The Cullen's are out hunting. The wolves went with them for protection."

I felt my heart settle back into my chest. It was all just a dream. The Volturi wasn't here yet. "Jake, I don't want a long engagement."

He smiled. "Okay. When?"

"Tomorrow, at sunset, on First Beach."

"Wow, that doesn't give us much time."

I traced the outline of his six pack with the tips of my fingers. "Alice can pull it off."

"I can pull what off?" She asked sticking her head in the door.

"Our wedding."

She flew over to the bed and flopped down next to me knocking Jacob into the floor. "Oops, sorry."

Jacob stood up. "Not a problem." He grinned. "I need to get something to eat anyway." He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Promise."

"I promise."

I watched as he walked out of the bed room.

"So you're getting married."

"Yeah." I laughed. "So, do you think you can get a wedding together?"

"Of course." She looked at me with joy all over her face. "How long do I have?"

"Till tomorrow night at sunset."

"Wow, you don't give a girl much time."

I took a deep breath. "I want to marry him before the Volturi comes."

Her smiled dropped. "I can't see them anymore. I can't see any of us."

"What, why?"

"Billy told Carlisle that we all needed to stay here. That way we can surprise them. Now they can surprise us too."

I didn't like the thought of not being ready for them. Not knowing when they were going to show up. Everything was going crazy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Jacob**

I looked into the mirror at the stranger before me. I don't think that I've ever worn a suit in my life. It was uncomfortable and I hated it, but for Bella I would do just about anything. Scratch that, I would do anything. I adjusted the tie, and took a deep breath. This was really happening, and despite the dark cloud of the Volturi that hung over our heads, our happiness was finally just around the bend.

"Wow, I'm impressed." Edwards velvet voice said as he entered my bedroom.

I turned to face him, with a half grin. "I think Bella would have preferred my jeans and t-shirt, but Alice wasn't having that."

"She can be rather persuasive."

"Yeah." I laughed.

Edward walked closer to me. "Are you sure that you wouldn't want Sam or Embry to be your best man?"

"What? You don't want the honors?"

He smiled. "No, it's not that. I just thought, since you guys were close."

"Edward, I didn't ask you because of Bella… I asked you because I wanted too. We have really been through a lot together, and I would like to think were friends now."

He shook his head. "We're more than friends, Jacob. We're brothers." He pulled me in for a hug. "And it's my honor to be your best man."

Alice entered coughing suggestively. "Would you guys like some privacy?" She asked.

"Funny." Edward laughed.

"It's time."

Edward patted me on the shoulder. "Let's go man."

The beach was perfect. They were rolls of white chairs, with ribbons and red roses. The rolls of chairs was divided by a red carpet that lead all the way down to a white gazebo, with red roses and strands of lights. In the near distance was an orchestra playing soft music. Alice had managed to pull off a wedding that takes some people years of planning, in just a matter of hours.

Billy sat in the front row, all the wolf pack were dressed in the finest attire, and stood behind Edward at the gazebo. Everyone that I knew growing up on the reservation was there. All of Bella's friends from school sat across from them. I don't think the smile on my face could have gotten bigger.

Emily made her way down the aisle in the long red dress, after her was Rosalie, then Alice. The music changed to the wedding march, everyone stood to their feet, and she appeared. Her hair was pulled back with roses, her dress was straight, and flowed down to the ground. She was the most breath taking person I had ever seen in my life. Charlie escorted her down the red carpet. When she called him to tell him the news, he didn't even try to put up a fight. He didn't ask that we wait for Renee. I suppose he knew how hard it was for her while I was gone, and he wasn't going to stand in her way.

**Bella**

I would be lying if I said there wasn't butterflies in my stomach. It wasn't because of getting married. I was afraid that I would trip and fall and the whole world would see it. I was afraid that I wasn't good enough for Jacob.

"Jacob…" I whispered when I saw him standing there.

The sun had begun to set behind him, he glowed in the essence of it. I smiled. How could I not have smiled. I slowly walked towards my sun. The path way seemed too long to where he stood. Finally Charlie placed my hands in Jacob's, he whispered something in his ear, turn to kiss my cheek, then he took his seat next to Sue Clearwater.

We had a short wedding. We both decided to share our thoughts to one another instead of having vows read. When the preacher said 'I now pronounce you, man and wife.' The entire wolf pack hooted and hollered. Emily prepared a lovely meal, and made the wedding cake herself. We all made our way back to her place, since it wasn't too far from the beach.

Alice had had a hand with the decorations there too. She had sat up a tent were the food was kept, and there was a dance floor right next to it that was accompanied with it's on d.j.. Everything was beautiful.

I felt this warmth burning inside of me. This warmth that slowly raced through out my veins. It was a warmth of happiness and joy. A feeling I never wanted to lose. Jacob pulled me close to him as we walked through the crowd of people that awaited us.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I reached up to kiss him.

"Bella, Jacob,…" Carlisle said as he Esme approached us.

"We have a present for the two of you." Esme said.

"You guys didn't have to do that."

They handed us an envelope. Jacob opened it to find a key. He looked at it confused.

"It's not much. It's a house down the road from Billy's. We talked to some of the elders and they said they wanted you to have it." Carlisle grinned.

"Rosalie and I furnished it and added some nice romantic touches." Esme added.

"You need a little privacy on your wedding night. Since we're all at Billy's."

I hugged them both. "Thanks so much."

"Don't worry, Jacob. It's a gift." Edward said walking up from behind us, his arms wrapped around Leah's waist. "If we need you, your right down the road."

Jacob was speechless for the first time in his life. We were all one happy family now. None as happy as me. I had found what true love felt like and I was loving every minute of it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Jacob**

Charlie had stolen Bella for his father, daughter dance. I couldn't begin to explain how I felt. It was like butterflies in my stomach, like rays of sunlight within my veins. I never thought being with her could be so beautiful.

"So, wolf-man, can I have this dance?" Leah asked.

"Sure." I placed my glass on the table.

She reached out and took my hand, leading me to the dance floor. I glanced over at Bella who just smiled at me.

"You dress up nice."

"You look breath taking." I turned my attention to her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck. I placed my hands on the small of her back, our bodies moving in sync.

"You know, I never would have thought any of this would have happened." She said.

I looked down into her eyes. "What?"

"I thought we both would have to spend the rest of our lives pretending that we weren't in love with someone-else."

I grinned. "You thought that we would have to pretend to love each other."

Her smile dropped from her face.

"What is it?"

"If I hadn't seen Edward that day in the woods…" She paused, looking over at Edward. Then she looked back into my eyes. "I could have loved you. I did love you." Her voice trailed off.

"You loved me?"

She nodded. "I was falling for you." She laughed. "But we were heading down the wrong paths, and nature knew we were stubborn, so it helped us along."

I touched her cheek with the back of my hand. "Are you sure, I mean are you in love with him?"

"With every ounce of my body. I don't see you like that now. All those feelings are gone. But I remember them. I guess that's why I envied Bella so." She kissed my cheek. "Besides I'll always have Vancouver."

I nodded. "You're a great friend, Leah."

"I know."

Edward approached, clearing his throat. "Excuse me. Can I cut in?"

"Of course." I said placing her hand into Edwards.

I couldn't help but to watch as they swayed together. My mind begin to wonder if Leah had actually imprinted on Edward or if they were pretending so it would have been easier for Bella and I. I shook the thought from my head. The idea was ridiculous. They had to love one another. I had seen the way they looked at one another. Edward must have heard my thoughts, he looked up at me and grinned. Then he leaned in and kissed Leah. It was soft and delicate. It was passionate and deep. He glanced back over at me, and I smiled. He had answered my question.

After the reception Bella and I arrived at our little red cottage. It was smaller than Billy's but we didn't care. Rosalie and Esme had done their magic with the décor. There was a sofa, a flat screen TV, and a rocker in the living room. The kitchen had a table for two and all the latest appliances. There was a trail of red roses from the front door to the bedroom that was just off the kitchen.

"Wow, this is really nice." Bella said.

"We will have to thank them." I reached down and scooped her up into my arms. "But first things first."

She smiled, leaned over and kissed me softly. I carried her into the bed room, placing her onto her feet at the end of the queen size bed. I stared into her eyes, my right hand finding its way to the zipper on her dress, one quick yank and the dress was on the ground in a puddle around her ankles. I lifted her up and laid her carefully onto the bed.

That night we made love. It was Heaven on earth. I held her close all night, watching her sleep, wondering if it was just a dream, if I closed my eyes would it all disappear? I stroked her cheek, smiling at the light snore that lingered out of her mouth. She was even more beautiful tonight.

**Note from author: I just wanted to write a little something for you guys. Your reviews mean the world to me. I just started my summer classes so I can't post everyday like I would like too. But I love this story and I will finish it. I will try to write more Saturday. Please bare with me and keep reviewing. I know the last few chaps have been mushy, but the action is just around the corner. People in La Push and Forks are never really safe.**


End file.
